This is War
by HeartofBattle
Summary: Finland is tired of the overprotective Swedish girl. I couldnt do a summary for this. Fem!Sweden, sufin, war, dead dogs, so on. ONESHOT!


**Please enjoy this if you live semi dark stories and stuff…**

**Warning: War, Sufin, later surprises, and DEPRESSION! FEM!SWEDEN!**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter One: Why did I say Goodbye?

It started with a fight, just over something stupid. Bellis was cleaning, like she always did. She never let Tino do anything. Yeah, she was a woman, but that didn't mean anything. He helped make the mess, he always did. When he spoke about she would always ignore him, it was her way of making him drop the subject. She never spoke unless she was forced into conversation, and when she did her thick accent made her hard to understand. Tino was tired of it though, he hated the fact she did it herself so that day he had tried to help. When she returned from shoveling the driveway free of snow, she shredded her snow wear and took what he had been doing. He attempted to take it back but she looked at him as if to say 'no'.

"I just want to help Sweden, why won't you let me." Tino huffed in annoyance.

"Don't need." She had said her answer was always something like that. He had nothing to do, everything was always done before he ever had a chance. Finland had curled and uncurled his fists before but that day he wouldn't have it.

"I'm not some weak boy! You may be older but I can do things!" he yelled as he slammed his fist into the nearest wall, making a very noticeable hole. The picture that hung fell to the floor, and the frames broke. He tipped tables and continued his raging fit. The downstairs had been destroyed to unlivable conditions. He then stomped up the stairs in his fit and began to pack his things. Tino emerged from the stairs once more when he was done; Bellis was standing in the spot he had left her. She was completely tense and very pale. No one really ever understood her, not even Denmark had, and that was why they had fought a lot. Tino had thought he could understand a little, enough to actually engage a life with her. His country after all was reliant on Sweden, but they could do it themselves. They were not weak, _he _was not weak. He spit on the floor in front of her and with that he left.

That's how it had come to this. Every meeting he went to now, he had a plan of apology for her, but she was never there. She never showed up anymore, and even Denmark was with worry. He would ask Finland why she wasn't there, and Tino would tell him the truth. They had gotten into a fight and destroyed her house. The older man would look at him with a face that had no emotion then leave and a few months later ask if they had patched things up. They hadn't, he was too afraid to face her alone, so he just kept waiting for her to show up, even though she didn't.

Finland had made the Swedish woman soft, and she hated him for that. She had made these perfect walls to keep pain out, so she could stand her ground. She was strong like her country, but he had walked past the walls as if they were nonexistent. She had played tough at first, but eventually let him snug away into her cold heart and warm it once again. She now regretted letting it happen. She was waiting, sitting in her home crying her never ending life away. She had loved him, and he had left her. All she ever did was try to protect him. When he was at war, she took his bullet, she pushed him from the swords and axes, _she _kept his fare skin perfect and took the scars. For the first time in months she stopped crying over him and sat in her living room silently. He had left because she loved him. Was that it? It must have been, because she couldn't see what she had done wrong. Anger boiled in her chest, she was scarred and lonely now. Her heart was broken, and she wanted to kill something. She looked up at the small white dog yapping in the doorway. It annoyed her. She stood, her long blonde hair flowing behind her. She kept it long because he had told her it was pretty. She didn't care anymore, she had her prey targeted in the corner of the hall. She had the gun ready. The sound of a gun shot rang.

When Tino saw her again she was dressed in her war clothing. He raise an eyebrow at her and she threw his dog at him in front of everybody. The dead creature lay one the floor. He dropped to his knees.

"I didn't need a pest ruining my house more than it already was." She said clearly, obviously she had practiced her speech. "I got rid of it, and I now am declaring war on you. You're a thief, and I despise people who take something important. To repay you for what you did I killed that dog. You always loved it more than anything. It better make your day bastard." Then she spit on the ground in front of him.

"Whoa Bella Bella, calm down. I don't know what happened but you an," – She shot Denmarks shoulder with a rifle that seemed to appear out of nowhere. He fell down and looked at Sweden with wide eyes. "Geez what the hell Bella," and again he was shot, in the other shoulder.

"Ugly cheap whore my name is Bellis. You are not one to comfort. You are a stupid man get a life." She said in a voice with no emotion.

"Sweden, war should not be because of our own personal wants. Think miss, right now your being selfish." Said Russia as he walked forward, he held up his hands in defense. She looked at him with no fear in her eyes, she stepped forward with her sword and jammed it into his thigh. He was in shock as she shot his legs multiple times. He yelled out in pain.

"You are one to talk Russia. You simple are no better than me. Go die for your words have no use to me." She said with a voice like stone. Russia shivered, and china rushed to his side. Norway and Iceland were tending to Denmark, that's when England stood. He and Sweden never truly communicated, but he looked determined and she acknowledged that.

"Ok first off, Finland what the fuck did you do to piss her off!" the short man exasperated. The Romania stood with a frown.

"Yeah, Sweden just doesn't pop up after not coming to a meeting for 4 months and declare war! We're talking about a chick with the scariest normal face out there! For my sanity I need to know how this happened. EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" he hissed out his fangs slightly baring. There was to much tension in the room. "From what I've seen all she's ever done is protects you!"

"SHE WAS OVERLY PROTECTIVE! I couldn't even walk up the stairs without her looking to make sure I was safe! I had nothing to do! I could just wait, and play with my now DEAD animal friend Hana until she returned from wherever. I always tried to clean, even made my own messes just so I had something to do because everything was done! I don't like being preserved! So I left her ok! Damn it, I shouldn't be treated as if I'm fragile!" Tino yelled out, his temper flaring. Everyone was silent and they looked at Sweden. She was standing still, and everyone was looking. That must have been the que that it was her turn to speak.

"He broke my heart. And I don't understand, I just didn't want him to get hurt." She said her voice cracking as tears streamed down her face. She looked down, and was trembling. Romania looked at Finland in distaste and stood beside Sweden.

"I believe in love. And you ruined it for her, she obviously loved you, and you were an idiot. I'm on Sweden's side for this war." Romania said, and the room was filled with mumbling. Some countries left, like Italy, Spain, Germany, America, Canada, France, and so on. England didn't leave he stood beside Sweden as well. Iceland stood from beside Denmark and walked over to her, much to Norway's horror. Denmark and Norway took Finland's side. Tino was thankful.

This was war…

**This is a one-shot. Tell me what you think please. **


End file.
